Incompatibilité
by Coljayjay
Summary: Un vieux truc sortit de mes tiroirs. Et si la relation de Jack et Sam n'était pas aussi rose qu'on pourrai le penser?


**AN: En fouillant dans mon disque dur, je suis tombée sur cette fic que j'avais écrite il ya presque 10 ans maintenant... Alors je la dépoussière un peu et voilà. Je la trouve pas si mal lol. Très différente de ce que j'écris maintenant (l'âge surement :p )**

 **Quelque part sur terre.**

Président : Mesdames et messieurs, levons notre verre à ce magnifique projet qu'a été la porte des étoiles ! Mais surtout aux personnes, ici présentes, qui ont fait de notre monde ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un monde puissant, non seulement de par ses grandes connaissances, mais aussi par sa technologie désormais très avancée, et de par toutes nos fabuleuses alliances ! Au SGC et à SG1 !

Tous le monde : Au SGC et à SG1

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est ennuyeux ! Il ne peut pas faire plus court ? Genre : « Merci d'être venu, servez-vous, au SGC et à SG1. »

Sam : Evidement, mais tu sais bien que ce genre de cérémonie est faite pour être ennuyeuse !?

Il est parti se chercher à boire. Nous voilà à nouveau à cet anniversaire. Le sixième exactement, celui de la fin des goaul'd, de la divulgation du projet porte des étoiles.

 _Les choses ont tellement changé depuis tout ça ! Je regarde Jack à la dérobée. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à tout ça. Tout ce qui s'est passer dans ma vie._

 _Je suis contente d'être ici pour une fois. Je revois tous les gens du SGC que je n'ai pas vu depuis 3 ans maintenant._

 _J'entends une voix de femme crier mon nom._

?: Saaaaammmmmm !

S : Janet ?

Ja : Mon dieu que je suis heureuse de te voir !

On se prend dans les bras ! Je suis moi aussi ravie de la voir. Depuis que tout le monde était parti du SGC on s'était plus ou moins perdues de vue. Janet ne venait plus aux cérémonies d'anniversaire, elle habitait trop loin maintenant.

Ja : Comment vas-tu ?

S : Très bien et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Ja : Je me réinstalle.

S : Tu plaisantes ? Mais c'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

Ja : J'ai été affecté à l'hôpital militaire St Christophe, tu sais le nouveau qu'ils ont construit près de Cheyenne ?

S : Woa ! Félicitation !

Ja : Et toi alors ?

S : Viens, on va prendre un verre. Je suis toujours au Pentagone au rayon science aliène et protection bio-naquada- rowni.

Ja : Ah oui, le Rowni c'est la dernière substance découverte par les Rorquals ?

Je hochais la tête en buvant. Les Rorquals sont les aliens que nous avons découvert sur une planète par hasard. Il s'avérait que leur système immunitaire était très différent du nôtre. Il contenait ce fameux Rowni, qui intègre des résidus de naquada et d'autres molécules. Nous avons réussi à l'analyser et découvrir que le rowni empêchait les larves goaul'd de vivre dans leur corps. Suite à cette découverte nous avons conclu une alliance avec ce peuple. Ils nous ont tout appris sur cette substance qui n'était pas acquise dès la naissance mais injectée.

Ensuite avec l'aide de tous nos alliés, nous avons réussi à désinfecter bon nombre d'hôtes. Et maintenant, même s'il ne reste plus beaucoup de goaul'd ou de grands maîtres, nous arrivons à les maîtriser avec de nouvelles technologies que nous avons obtenues des derniers Tollan.

S : Comment va Cassandra ?

Elle me fait un sourire amusé.

Ja : Elle va très bien. Elle est à l'université des sciences maintenant. Mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Jonas, elle laisse un peu tout tomber.

J'ai failli m'étrangler avec mon punch.

S : Jonas ? Jonas Quinn ?

Elle me fait oui de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

S : Tu plaisantes ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais craqué sur lui ?!

Ja : Elle a était plus rapide que moi, et je crois qu'il préfère les jeunes !

S : C'est toujours comme ça. Bien dit donc ! Ca a l'air de te ravir !

Ja : Disons que je le connais, et puis ils ont un passé en commun. Bien sûr la première fois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec lui, j'ai poussé ma petite colère…Tu me connais ! Je lui ai dit que je trouvais qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle est que patati patata. Et devine ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

S : Qu'il n'était pas si vieux que ça ?

Ja : Elle m'a dit « mais maman, regarde Jack et Sam ! Jack pourrait être le père de Sam et personne ne leur a rien dit ! » Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise devant cet exemple ?

Elle me sourit. Mais moi je souris beaucoup moins d'un coup.

Ja : En parlant de Jack, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est là ?

S : Oui, il traînait près du buffet tout à l'heure.

Ja : Y'a tellement de monde ! Alors vous en êtes où tous les deux ? Mariage ? Bébés ?

Elle est loin de se douter de tout ce qu'il s'est passer entre lui et moi.

S : On s'est séparé i mois.

Ja : Pardon?

S : Oui, je sais c'est surprenant... tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le dire.

Ja : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins !

Je souris devant l'énervement de Janet. Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours à se faire du souci pour les autres.

S : Pour résumer : incompatibilité de caractère. Et toi, toujours avec le beau Benson ?

Ja : Et non. On s'est séparé aussi, il était un peu trop collant ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais aimé ce type d'homme. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais si elle avait vécu l'extrême comme moi avec Jack, elle reverrait peut-être sa position. Ca me fait rire.

Ja : Je suis désolé pour toi et Jack.

S : Non, ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui ai tout arrêté. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter...

Ja : Et comment l'a-t-il pris ?

S : Etrangement, enfin façon de parler, très mal. Il a cherché à me retenir, il m'a dit qu'il changerait, mais je n'ai pas voulu, c'était un peu trop tard.

Ja : Si on m'avait dit que le couple le plus amoureux de l'univers…

S : Janet !

Ja : Non mais c'est vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été folle de ce type ?

S : Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Ja : C'est juste… Bonjour Jack !

J : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Doc ?

Ja : Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Elle me regarde et je lui souris en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé !

J : Pardon Janet. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Ca fait combien ? 2, 3 ans ?

Ja : 4 exactement.

J : J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis quelques années. Alors quoi de neuf, où est Gibson ?

S : Benson Jack ! BEN-SON!

J: Bah! Alors?

Ja : Je n'en sais rien ! Je me suis séparer de lui.

J : Décidément mesdemoiselles, vous êtes de plus en plus difficiles !

Je déteste quand il fait ça. Et en plus devant Janet.

Ja : C'est peut-être parce que vous ne savez pas être les hommes qu'ils nous faut.

Bien envoyé Janet ! Il lui sourit visiblement pas vexé de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

J : Toujours aussi piquante que vos seringues Doc. Veuillez m'excuser, Georges veut me parler de … je ne sais plus quoi ! Encore quelque chose qui promet d'être passionnant...

Ja : Vous n'avez pas changé !

J : Que voulez-vous… On se revoit plus tard ?

Il est parti tout sourire. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool ou le fait qu'on ne se soit pas revu depuis plusieurs mois qui lui fait cet effet.

S : Je sais ce que tu vas dire !

Ja : Juste qu'il est toujours aussi craquant qu'avant et que ce costume noir lui va aussi bien que l'uniforme. Il n'aurait pas un peu maigri ?

S : Janet tu vas arrêter oui ?

Ja : Tu me donnerais la permission de le draguer ?

S : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Ca va pas ?

Elle éclate de rire.

Ja : De toute façon, je n'aurai aucune chance. Il te dévore des yeux. Il est encore fou de toi! Comment fais-tu pour toujours t'attirer que des hommes indépendants? Il m'en faut un.

S : Tu penses bien que si je le savais, je cesserai tout de suite de les attirer. Merci.

On est parti dans une crise de fou rire. Ca fait du bien. Comme au bon vieux temps, d'accord ce n'est pas si vieux mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que ça fait 10 ans. C'est vrai que Jack était terriblement sexy dans ce costume. De ce côté là je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

La cérémonie n'était pas finie mais Janet et moi sommes parties au fast food du coin. On a continué à parler de nos vie depuis quelques temps mais on a évoqué beaucoup de souvenirs. Notamment celui de la disparition de Daniel. Elle m'a avoué qu'à cette époque elle éprouvait de forts sentiments pour lui et qu'elle a eu du mal à l'oublier. Non pas qu'elle l'avait oublié maintenant, mais la blessure s'était refermée.

Pour ma part il me manquait toujours autant. Mais je m'y étais faite aussi. C'est ainsi.

Ja : Alors raconte-moi cette histoire avec Jack. Il est si terrible que ça ?

S : Ca dépend ce que tu attends d'un homme.

Ja : Pourtant vous aviez l'air si bien ensemble.

S : Oui, au début. C'est vrai que j'ai quand même vécu des moments magiques avec lui, je ne vais pas lui enlever ça… Mais petit à petit je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions rien en commun.

Ja : mmm Je vois.

S : J'aimais aller avec lui dans son chalet. Mais pas y rester 3 semaines à ne rien faire ! Il sait que je suis une super active. Mais il ne faisait rien pour que je m'occupe. Il continuait un peu à me considérer comme son major.

Ja : Tu ne lui en a pas parlé ?

S : Si bien sûr ! Mais ça finissait en dispute. Le problème c'est que nous sommes deux forts caractères. Et, je dois le reconnaître, je suis aussi têtue que lui alors…

Ja : Mouai, je vois le portrait ! C'est fou ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça.

S : Moi non plus. Bon, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans l'échec de notre relation. Je crois qu'on aimait trop notre indépendance et on n'a pas réussi à faire suffisamment de concessions pour se supporter. Tu sais que quand on se disputait il partait pendant trois jours et je n'avais plus de nouvelles ?

Ja : Tu plaisantes ?

S : La première fois je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Tu vois à m'imaginer qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture. J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux de la région, j'ai commencer à alerter la police, j'ai appelé le général au cas ou. J'ai veillé. Puis le matin je te le vois arriver, comme si ne rien n'était ! Je te garantis qu'il a passé un sale quart d'heure !

Ja : Je te jure! La bêtise masculine ! Et c'est là que tu as craquer ?

S : Non. On en a discuté. Il m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à supporter nos disputes et qu'il avait peur de dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Donc il partait se calmer.

Ja : Oui mais plusieurs jours, faut pas pousser non plus et tout cas moi je serai déjà partie !

S : Je me suis mise un peu à sa place au début et j'ai accepté sans rien dire. Peut-être parce qu'il m'arrivait à moi aussi de m'enfermer 2 jours sur une expérience sans lui adresser un mot.

Ja : En fait vous agissiez comme si vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Bonjour la relation !

S : Comme tu dis.

J : Teal'c ça vous dit qu'on s'éclipse un moment ?

T : Mais c'est une cérémonie en notre honneur !

J : Oui ! Bon on y vas ?

Je n'en pouvais plus de ces mondanités ! En plus je déteste les trois quart des gens. Teal'c et moi on a filer en douce au petit resto du coin. Fallait que je mange quelque chose de plus consistant que ces petits fours, enfin plutôt que je sorte d'ici et que j'arrête de boire.

On rentre et on se met au bar.

J : Deux steaks saignants s'il vous plait.

T : Je n'ai plus très faim O'Neill.

J : Je sais, c'est pour moi. Alors mon bon vieil ami, que me racontez-vous ?

T : Mon combat…

J : Oui, je suis au courant, mais parlez-moi plutôt de vous. Avez-vous trouver une jolie fille sur Chulak ?

T : Il est coutume chez nous, de ne pas prendre une autre femme quand celle que vous aimiez à perdu la vie.

J : Oh ! Désolé… Mais même pas une petite aventure ?

T : Non.

J : Ca doit être dur !

T : Non.

J'aurai penser qu'avec le temps il avait appris à plus parler mais je crois que je me suis tromper.

T : Et vous O'Neill, j'ai appris que vous n'étiez plus avec le major carter, vous m'en voyez désolé. Je pensais que ça marcher entre vous.

J : Mouiai… Moi aussi.

T : Vous voulez m'en parler ?.

J : Non pas vraiment…. Oh puis après tout. C'est juste qu'on ne se comprend pas.

T : Ce n'est pas nouveau, vous avez toujours eu du mal à comprendre ses théories.

J : Je ne parle pas de ça Teal'c. Simplement que nous sommes trop indépendant et dès qu'on s'est mis à vivre ensemble ça devenait… enfin on s'évitait plus qu'autre chose. Et vous pouvez imaginer qu'elle me reproche d'être un vrai gamin ?

T : Vous l'êtes O'Neill.

Niveau réconfort et soutient amical j'ai quand même vu mieux !

J : Non ce n'est pas vrai, je sais être sérieux.

T : C'est exact aussi. Mais vous agissez la plus part du temps comme un enfant. Pour vous protéger de vos sentiments ou pour ne pas que l'on voit ce qui vous touches. Vous devez accepter tout ce qu'elle vous a dit, c'est un signe de sagesse que de reconnaître ses torts.

J : Il parait. Je ne suis quand même pas le seul responsable.

T : Que voulez-vous dire ?

J : Elle n'était pas plus démonstrative que moi.

T : Peut-être parce que vous ne lui montriez pas non plus.

J : Mouai, le cercle vicieux quoi… je pense que je n'ai pas mesurer la chance que j'avais de l'avoir, je ne le lui ai jamais dit.

T : Je comprend.

J : Pour moi c'était du tout cuit.

T :Comment ça?

J : Ah oui, c'est une expression. Je voulais dire, que je pensait que je n'avais plus d'effort à faire pour la séduire, qu'elle m'était acquise. Mais je me suis trompé et voilà maintenant ou j'en suis…

T : Vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle ?

J : mmm

T : Qu'allez-vous faire ?

J : Je n'en sais rien, tenter peut-être de lui montré que j'ai compris.

T : Votre histoire a toujours été très compliquer. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi deux personnes qui s'aiment cherchent temps à se compliquer et surtout se faire souffrir alors que tout est si simple.

J : Mais parce que ça ne l'ai pas Teal'c.

T : Alors allez là voir tout de suite.

J : Oui bien sûr devant tout le gratin militaire ?!

T : Non, elle se trouve, avec le Docteur Frasier à une table derrière la balustrade là-bas.

J'ai cru m'étouffer.

J : Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ?

T : Parce que je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité.

J : Elles nous ont vu ?

T : Non, je ne pense pas.

J : Très bien. Aller venez on s'en va.

T : Mais O'Neill c'est l'occasion ou…

J : Ahhhh ! Aller on file.

J'ai payer et on est sortit en douce. C'est vrai que j'aurai voulu lui parler, mais pas maintenant.

Ja : Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à le quitter ?

S : Beaucoup trop de choses malheureusement. Les choses se sont gatés petit à petit. Une chose en entrainant une autre. Son côté gamin que j'adorais tellement au début à fini par me rendre dingue, ses tentatives d'esquiver toutes nos discussions sérieuses... Mais peut-être que celle sur laquelle j'ai eu du mal à passer c'était que jamais je ne l'ai entendu dire qu'il m'aimait…Je me sentais seule.

Ja : Ca n'a jamais été son truc de dire ce qu'il ressent.

S : Je sais. Mais au bout de 2 ans… Je ne sais pas. Tu peux faire un effort quand même.

Ja : Mais il ne te montrait pas qu'il t'aimait ? Parce qu'il l'a toujours plus ou moins montré.

S : Bien sûr qu'il me le montrait. Mais pas assez souvent, et j'avais besoin de plus. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous au SGC, dans nos vies, je voulais juste de la tendresse.

Ja : Les hommes ont beaucoup de mal avec ça. Il s'imagine que ça pourrait porter préjudice à leur virilité.

S : C'est vrai. Il avait quand même ses moments. Enfin voilà, c'est un tout. La seule chose où je n'ai rien à lui reprocher c'est au lit !

Je me suis mise à rire comme une bécasse.

Ja : C'est déjà ça ! Il est si bien que ça ?

S : Mon dieu Janet tu ne peux pas t'imaginer...

J'ai rougi comme une tomate.

Ja : Et bien Jack O'Neill vous êtes un piètre amant mais un merveilleux coup !

Elle est vraiment bête des fois mais je l'adore ! J'ai toujours beaucoup ri avec elle. Elle a cette façon, un peu comme Jack d'ailleurs, de tout tourner à la dérision.

Ja : Je l'ai toujours su avec les visites médicales que je lui faisais passer !

S : Janet ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Ja : Mais c'est vrai ! Monsieur est un bel étalon ! Seigneur s'il m'entendait…

S : Et moi avec !

On aurait dit deux collégiennes. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire.

Ja : En tout cas moi je n'ai même pas eu cette chance avec Howard !

S : Comme quoi, tout est faux quand on dit qu'une relation tient énormément grâce au sexe !

Ja : Ils ont simplement oublié de nous demander notre avis !

Et voilà comment s'est terminée ma soirée. J'en ai encore des crampes aux abdominaux. Maintenant nous nous voyons plus régulièrement Janet et moi, depuis qu'elle s'est installée dans le coin.

Je revois Jack aussi de temps en temps. Il vient manger avec nous à la maison, Cassie et Jonas aussi. Je crois que Jack a d'ailleurs toujours un peu considéré Cassie comme sa fille. Elle aussi l'adore.

Ce qui est bizarre ce que lui et moi recommençons à nouveau à flirter. Sans que je retombe dans le panneau. Comme si finalement notre passion n'existait que par l'inexistence de notre relation. C'est bien connu : on ne convoite que les choses qu'on ne possède pas. C'est peut-être ce jeu qu'il y avait entre nous qui nous animait, le fait de le sentir près de moi sans pouvoir le toucher, de l'aimer sans lui dire je t'aime, de savoir qu'il m'aime sans qu'on ne puisse consumer cet amour, de m'inquiéter pour lui sans pouvoir le lui dire, de me sentir en sécurité sans être dans ses bras... C'est peut-être pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné entre nous. Parce qu'on s'est trop aimé, trop désiré et une fois qu'enfin, on était réuni, tout a échoué.

J'ai vécu une belle histoire d'amour qui ne s'est pas terminée comme je l'avais toujours imaginée. Souvent quand je me couche seule dans ce grand lit froid de solitude je me demande quelque fois si le vrai amour, ce n'est pas celui que l'on a pour quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas avoir…

 **THE END**


End file.
